


Overtime

by QuidnamInferorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desk Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: Sam and the reader finally act on all that unresolved sexual tension, and his desk suffers for it.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Private Detective AU, but it's not super important to know that. This is based on my one and only Sam GIF drabble (under the 400 Followers work on my profile page) and was beta-ed by the ever lovely, ever wonderful saxxxology and leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid on tumblr.

  


“Hey, Y/N, where’s the file on—?” Sam shouted without looking up.

A thin manilla envelope slapped down beside his hands.

His tired hazel eyes roamed up the body of his secretary, wrapped lusciously in a tight button up shirt and dark pencil skirt. Her heels had long since been kicked off, which explained how she had snuck up on him. She smiled, looking as exhausted as he felt.

Finally, she spoke. “You gotta sleep sometime, detective.”

He fell back in his chair, straightening out his back for the first time in hours. His back burned in a sort of pleasurable pain, not used to a non-hunched over position. He pushed his long chestnut locks out of his eyes with his equally long fingers and smiled up at her. “I’ll sleep when we catch this guy.”

“You’ve not slept for days,” she chastised, her voice soft.

“I’ll sleep—”

“When you catch this guy.”

They chuckled at that. Then silence fell over them. He aimed a small smile up at Y/N. “You don’t have to stay. Go home.”

She shook her head, seemingly amused by the very idea. “Like I’m gonna leave you.”

His smile got a bit bigger, and he laughed breathlessly. “Thank you.”

She shifted in her spot for a moment before picking up the envelope again. “I’m gonna go put this away, and we’ll pick this up in the morning.”

Sam stood to his full height, reaching for the file. “No, c’mon—”

She dodged out of his way, going around him and back behind the desk, laughter bubbling from within her. “No, _you_ c’mon detective! You’ve gotta rest.”

A playful grin made its way onto Sam’s face, his dimples coming out in full force. “Y/N, give me the file.”

She shook her head. “Nope!” she answered, popping the p.

Without thinking, he caged her in, putting one hand on the desk on either side of her. His chest was centimeters from hers, and, suddenly, the tone went from playful to seductive .

They were silent for a moment before Y/N placed the envelope on the table. Then, her fingers danced up his arms, locking around his neck. With a voice only slight with a teeter, she said, “Maybe…I could convince you to at least take a break?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed and he took a deep breath.

She was his secretary, had been since he opened his agency with his brother Dean. There had always been tension simmering under the surface between him and Y/N, but this was a whole different animal from their usual lingering stares and flirting.

And, if he was honest with himself, it was a whole different animal he was ready to take on.

The tension broke and he crashed his lips against hers. Her fingers gripped his long locks, holding him in place.

They only broke apart when Sam’s giant hands grabbed her and roughly picked her up, placing her down on the desk.

She squeaked, throwing her arms around his neck for leverage. She laughed against his lips as she spoke, “Well, I dunno about you, but the earth literally moved for me.”

Sam chuckled, silencing her with another bruising kiss. Only two kisses in, and he knew that he was addicted. Her soft lips were pliant and she tasted like the mint gum she so obsessively chewed.

Her fingers left his hair, attaching to his tie as she practically ripped it apart before throwing it haphazardly over her shoulder before trying her best with shaky fingers to unbutton his shirt.

Sam’s hands ran down to caress her thighs, skimming back up pushing her tight pencil skirt further and further up her legs and opening them so he could stand comfortably between her knees. He nipped roughly at her bottom lip, which made her gasp. He immediately pulled away. “I’m sorry, is that—”

Y/N shook her head. “No, no, don’t you fucking dare,” she said as her soft hands grabbed each side of his face and pulled his lips back to hers.

He groaned, and his hands grabbed her hips to drag her closer to him. She answered with a moan of her own, especially as his fingers found the top of her pantyhose and began peeling them off.

“Lift your hips,” he commanded as he tugged on the tights. She finished unbuttoning his shirt before putting her hands on the desk behind her for leverage, shoving a few things to the side to make room. Sam heard fabric rip as he shoved it down her legs and off.

She took in a deep breath, maybe to complain or maybe because she hadn’t breathed in a while, but he was already on his knees in front of her, exploring the new expanse of skin as he shucked off his shirt. “ _Fuck_ , Sam,” she whined, one hand grabbing a fistful of his hair as the other barely kept her up. “You don’t have to do any—”

He answered her with a kiss to her inner thigh. “I’ve been wondering what you taste like for years.”

“Oh fuck, Sam,” she answered, leaning back onto her elbow.

His gigantic hands pushed her skirt all the way up to her waist, revelling in the softness of her skin against his calloused hands, as he gripped her by the hips to pull her to the edge of the desk. As she got closer, his lips kissed and nipped along her inner thighs, closer and closer to her core.

She pulled a little harder on his hair, and his cock twitched in response as a groan escaped him.

“Do you like your hair being pulled?”

He nodded against her, not stopping in his noble quest.

“Good to know,” she laughed breathlessly. Then she pulled a little harder on his hair, her blunt fingernails scratching slightly along his scalp.

His left hand left her hips to push and hold her plain cotton panties to the side. His prize in sight, he dove in.

He might’ve lost a chunk of hair when his tongue hit her folds, but that didn’t matter. She was one of the most delicious things he’d ever tasted, and he devoured her like a starving man.

His tongue began exploring, finding every single spot that made her cry out or pull him closer. Finally, his other hand came up to his mouth. He pulled away for a moment to stick his finger in his mouth. He looked up at the flushed woman breathing heavily above him, making eye contact as he suckled on his finger a moment, then pulled it out.

Then, without breaking eye contact, he pushed one long finger into her.

She nearly bit through her bottom lip as his slowly worked his finger inside of her. “Fuck me, Sam.”

He smiled. “I’m working on it.”

“No, get your ass up here and fuck me,” she huffed.

“Trust me, we need to get you ready,” he said as he found a spot inside her that made her cry out.

“I don’t care.”

Another finger entered her, and she was still so fucking tight. “I won’t fit unless we get you ready.”

She laughed. “Oh, someone has a high opinion of themselves.”

He flushed slightly. His thumb found her clit and began rubbing it before he continued. “It’s not opinion, it’s fact.”

“You,” she tried to get out. “You’re worrying me now.”

He leaned forward as a third finger slipped inside her (with a little work) and found her clit with his lips.

She screamed. Loudly. Loud enough that, had they been thinking clearly, they might’ve been worried about someone hearing them, even though they knew that the last employee had left them alone hours earlier, when the night had been young.

Instead, however, Sam’s fingers worked inside her as he assaulted her clit and outer lips with his own lips and tongue. She was beginning to taste slightly saltier as sweat began to build on her flushed skin, but that only enhanced her natural flavor in his opinion.

In what felt like no time at all, she was coming all over his fingers, her back arching almost comically. Her hand finally left his hair, needing purchase on the desk.

Sam slipped his fingers out of her, moving to stand up between her legs once more. He sucked his fingers into his mouth once more, getting all of her wetness off of them.

Her pupils were blown, the black almost completely destroying the color in her eyes. She was breathing heavily and looked not unlike the woman on the cover of a dime-store erotic novel.

His fingers, now pretty clean, began unbuttoning her shirt, desperate to reveal more of her skin to him.

Once she came down properly, she began undoing his belt, a cheshire grin settling over her features.

They finished at the same time, then moved on to more important matters. For him, it was getting rid of the light pink bra that was the best wrapping paper he’d ever seen, and, for her, it was pushing his dark slacks down long enough to get a good look at what he was packing.

“H-Holy…” she began when she saw the bulge in his boxers.

Sam grinned. “I told you.”

“Shut up,” Y/N stuck her tongue out at him. “Let’s see if you know what you’re doing with it.”

He practically growled at her challenge, leaning down to kiss at her breasts.

She reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it roughly from her awkward angle. “Do you want me to—?”

He groaned, resting his head against her sternum as he tried to get himself under control. “That sounds…amazing. But this’ll be over before we start if you do.”

Y/N leaned down, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Well, after all this time, I guess that’d be a disappointment. Maybe…maybe next time?”

“Yes!” He pulled back, looking like an excited puppy. “I, uh, I mean…if you want there to be a next time.”

“Promise me that you’ll stay this adorable, and you’ve got a deal,” she beamed.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, not realizing that he had been worried about this being a one-time thing. Their lips crashed against each other, trying to not have an inch of space between them.

Her hands once again found Sam’s dick, and they fumbled together until the wide head of him was pushing into her.

She took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to relax enough to let him inside. “Okay, so maybe you weren’t lying. I take it back.”

Sam’s forehead fell against her shoulder and he was currently trying to remember how to breathe like a normal human being. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

They had to go slowly. It was rare that he found a partner that could take him in all the way and he really wanted to do so with Y/N. He gave her all the time in the world that she needed.

After a moment that felt like eternity, his pelvic bone hit hers, and she keened.

“Holy shit,” she laughed. “Didn’t, uh…didn’t think we’d make it.”

He kissed her softly. “Neither did I.”

“Put it on my gravestone: ‘Got all of Sam Winchester’s monster cock in me.’”

“I don’t have a monster cock.”

“I beg to differ, Sam,” she breathed out, letting herself fall back onto her elbows. “Holy fuck.”

“You okay?”

She waved him off. “Just, uh…just gimme a minute. I’ll be fine.”

His hands rubbed circles into her hips and he tried really hard not to come.

Finally, she took a deep breath and looked up at him. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“You sure?”

“Sam Winchester, let’s break this desk.”

That was all he needed.

He began with a smooth, slow pace, rolling his hips and pushing in and out of her. She was so unbelievably tight, so warm and wet and he could die a happy man now that he had been inside of her. He was positive that he’d never felt anything better and he wasn’t sure if she was just exceptional or if his own feelings for her made her special.

Her head was thrown back as she panted. Her breasts bounced with every thrust. She looked like a porn star, and nothing was as beautiful as she was right then.

When her legs wrapped around his slim hips and she began pushing back onto him, he stopped. His hands left her hips to disentangle the two of them. “Turn over.”

Y/N pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, but she silently hopped down off of the desk. She turned around, her eyes only leaving him when she physically wouldn’t be able to see him anymore. She then placed her hands down on the desk and stuck her ass out; wiggling her hips back and forth for effect.

Sam groaned and immediately slammed back in her.

She fell to her elbows at the sudden intrusion, gripping tight to the edge of the desk. A cry left her and her head fell forward, nearly touching the dark oak that was holding her up.

He began pounding into her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her to him. She pushed back against him as best she could, thankful for his help since she was having trouble remembering her own name right at that moment.

The desk creaking under them, sliding ever so slightly on the floor. The scraping sound of wood against laminate filled the room, along with the usual grunts, groans, and wet slapping of skin that comes with a good fucking.

“Damn, Y/N,” he grunted. “You take my cock so good.”

She let out a strangled whine that was probably his name.

“Such a pretty little pussy, so fucking tight. I’m gonna wreck you for everyone else, make you mine.”

“’m yours, Sam, promise.”

Sam felt his balls drawing up tight at her words and he was desperate to satisfy her. His long fingers trailed down to her mound, its travel made easier by the sweat-slicked skin, searching once more for her clit. He fumbled around, losing his place from the vigorous thrusting. Finally, a smaller hand joined his and led him to the right place.

He looked up to see Y/N smiling kindly at him.

Without thinking, his other arm pulled her up and he leaned down, desperate to kiss her.

“Sam,” she panted. “I-I think I—”

“Come for me, Y/N. Need to feel you come.”

She shook her head, struggling with her words. “Need you to-to…with me.”

“I’m right behind you, baby,” he promised. “Just need to see you first, need to feel you come on my cock.”

A few more thrusts, his deft hand working its magic, and she was coming. She fell forward, back onto the desk, arching her back like a cat as she chased every wave of pleasure as it created.

A dozen more thrusts, the fluttering of her walls constricting around him, and Sam joined her over the precipice, filling her with thick ropes of his seed. He barely caught himself before he fell on top of her.

After a moment’s rest, Y/N turned as much as she could with the giant detective almost crushing her. A tired smile crossed her features, which Sam eagerly returned. They shared a quick, awkward kiss before he pushed himself off of her and pulling free from her sated body.

Sam awkwardly tucked himself back into his boxers and pants, which hadn’t gone lower than his knees during this entire encounter. Y/N stood on shaky legs and slipped her now-ruined panties off before pulling down her skirt.

They collected their clothes in absolute silence. They didn’t speak until they were mostly dressed.

Finally, Y/N turned to her boss and giggled. “You look like you went ten rounds against a washing machine.”

He laughed, pulling his bottom lip between his perfect teeth. “Well, I was distracted,” he said as he walked closer to her, his barefeet padding across the laminate floor.

“Oh, really?” her smile got even bigger.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly.

When he pulled away, she stared up at him, taking a deep breath. “Probably not worth noting or anything,” she began. “But I’m in love with you.”

Sam’s smile nearly broke his face in two and he responded by grabbing her face and pulling her back into a searing kiss.

And the next morning, when his desk was suddenly wobbly, he’d deal with a hundred Deans teasing him and regret nothing.


End file.
